


Eyes

by diminiesugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, attempt in horror, dojae aren't togehter, how to tag, i have no idea what i wrote honestly, kinda horror kinda not, open ending??, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminiesugar/pseuds/diminiesugar
Summary: After all, his follower is not a stranger to him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Eyes

Eyes, something is watching him. He knows from the way an urge to look back has taken over his senses. He knows from the way goosebumps rise on his skin. The footsteps behind him only prove his point further. From the corner of his eye, he watches the dark silhouette behind him. He turns as he watches the silhouette turn with him. He knows that the unwelcomed presence behind him is aware of the conscious turns he takes. He knows that his follower knows he is being tested. By now, judging from the bold moves, he knows who his follower is. After all, his follower is not a stranger to him. 

-

Doyoung first saw the said man on the campus, sitting on a bench alone, with a plain sandwich in his hands. His eyes, tiger-like and sharp, are scanning the bare area. Maybe from his posture or from the aura around him Doyoung can tell he isn’t from here. He doesn’t realize that he had stopped in the middle of the road, looking at the man. He knows he is staring, most probably like a creep, but he can’t stop. Not when the man is gorgeous. God-like, captivating. His face seems too perfect to be real, almost as if it was carved by a sculptor. He continues staring shamelessly until his eyes go back up to find the man looking at him. His eyes shine with a glint. A glint that was not there. A glint that almost seemed dangerous.

Doyoung decided to quickly walk away when the man started to get up.

-

Their next encounter is in the book store Doyoung works at. 

It’s Saturday morning. Angry, grey clouds have covered the morning sun. Doyoung watches as people rush past the shop in hopes of reaching their home before the rainfall starts. His doe-like eyes look around the street only to lock with very familiar ones. A pair of eyes that has been hunting his dream for the past week. The man from the bench is across the street, standing with his back against the wall. His dark orbs are locked to Doyoung’s figure, watching his every move like a predator to its prey. Quickly averting his gaze, Doyoung turns back to his work, organizing the newly arrived books. 

Time passes as he finds himself immersed in his work. His hands smoothly move through the shelves, placing the books in their rightful corners. Everything is quiet inside the shop until the rain starts. The rain starts pouring out too suddenly, startling Doyoung. That's when the bell rings. Doyoung quickly shuffles to the entrance to greet the arriving customer only to find the same orbs staring right at him. His step almost falters at the surprise yet he catches himself. He mutters out a weak “welcome” before turning back to his work.

The feeling of being watched never leaves (neither does the lingering thought of a certain pair of tiger-like orbs). 

-

Their third encounter is at the library. The finals are close and Doyoung needs to get away from his unnecessarily loud roommate and his shit taste in music. Studying to some man yelling about their sex life is something Doyoung would rather die than to do. Therefore he finds himself inside the library, headphones covering his ears. He tries to re-write his science notes from the semester to a completely new notebook to feel organized. (Being organized when it comes to science has never been an option for him but he is trying.)

He is in the middle of copying a text when he feels a presence in front of him. The feeling of being watched comes back. He knew someone had been eyeing him since he entered the library but the said person coming to sit beside him? He scoffs at the bold move. He looks up to tell the new presence to fuck off when he finds himself looking into two familiar brown eyes. His voice betrays him as he finds himself locking gazes with the man that has been haunting his dreams since day one. There is a hint of a smile on his face that catches Doyoung off guard. He doesn’t realize his mouth was opened until the not-so-stranger reaches out and closes it for him. He then smiles at him with his dimples and for the first time in his twenty-two years of live Doyoung’s heart skips a beat. 

He quickly gathers his stuff and leaves the library, flustered beyond his control. (He then has to bear with his roommate while studying. Thanks a lot, stranger.)

-

By the fourth encounter, Doyoung knows that there is something off with the guy. You can’t just see the same stranger four times in a month, in an area he probably isn’t from and in a city with a shit ton of people. Therefore when Doyoung lays his eyes on the dimpled-stranger (he has upgraded from a stranger) across the street of his campus he knows the guy is up to something. Judging from the way his eyes not-so-subtly stop on his figure, Doyoung figures out he is, most probably, a part of the thing he is up to. He decides to ignore him for the time being.

By the time he arrives at the cafe nearby, he decides that he is reasonably distrustful (not paranoid Yukhei, thank you very much). The man is entering the cafe right behind him. With all his willpower Doyoung ignores the navy-haired man and orders his latte. He seats himself in a cozy corner near the window and takes out his laptop to finish his essay on humanities. Not even a minute later a person sits in front of him. Doyoung doesn’t need to look up to know who it is. He loudly sighs, hoping the (unwelcomed and unneeded) presence in front of him would get his message (he is annoyed, really really annoyed.) Evaluating from the breathy chuckle he gets as an answer he seems to understand. The man sits in front of him, staring at him the whole time he studies (3 hours). They depart when the sun starts to go to sleep.

When Doyoung arrives at his room he throws himself on his bed with an exaggerated sigh and looks at his ceiling, mind full of thoughts of the dimpled-stranger. 

-

Their fifth encounter is the weirdest one among all. This time it isn’t the not-so stranger that finds him. No, Doyoung finds him. 

It’s winter break meaning no classes, no essays that are due that night, no deadlines. Unfortunately, winter break also means the first semester has ended. The end of the first semester means people throwing parties to celebrate “managing to live through the first half of the school year”. Doyoung finds these parties unnecessary and a waste of time. His roommate, Yukhei, thinks otherwise (which means Doyoung gets dragged to the parties).

It is another one of those parties hosted by a classmate of his whom Doyoung would almost call his friend but then again, Doyoung had no friends on the campus. (He did, he just didn’t like acknowledging it.) 

The party is held in a bar nearby. Once they enter the bar the smell of alcohol rushes into Doyoung’s lungs causing him to cough. Great, he had to bear the smell for a few hours. Yukhei heads towards a table immediately once they enter. Blue-haired Taeyong waves at them. (Doyoung swears Taeyong’s hair was pink a couple of days ago.) He quickly heads towards their direction, bowing to every drunk body he bumps into. 

“Doyoungie, hiii.” Taeyong slurs. Doyoung forces a smile on his face. Taeyong was such a lightweight. 

“Hello, Taeyong hyung. How have you been?” Before Taeyong can respond a screech erupts from the bar. Doyoung doesn’t need to turn around to know it is the one and only Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or Ten, Taeyong’s partner. 

“Yongie I’ve been looking for you and… Doyoung. Hi.” To say Ten and him are not on good terms would be an understatement. (It was not his fault Ten was a slack-off when it came to group projects.)

“I’ll just go and grab a drink. Talk to you later hyung and Ten.” 

His journey to the bar was harder than it should’ve been. Drunk bodies bumping to him, being shoved out of the way, almost being grabbed by a wasted man. He sighs in relief once the bar comes into his sight. Doyoung shuffles to one of the stools, plopping himself on it. After catching his breath, he waves to the bartender. As the bartender comes out the shadows that have fallen on his face due to the lack of light disappears and Doyoung finds himself face-to-face with the same god-like face that has been everywhere in his life. Even in his dreams. 

His not-so-stalker-stalker is wearing a tank top that allows Doyoung to see his build arms. He gulps as the man comes closer with the same dimple-smile from their earlier encounters. 

“What would you like sir?” His voice is husky, deep, captivating just like every inch of his being. Doyoung gulps. 

That night his voice haunts over him like a monster. Filling every inch of his mind and body as his hands travel down. Slowly, his hands slid under his pants and for the first time in his life, Doyoung finds himself falling victim to his fantasies. 

-

A week later Doyoung visits the bar on the same day at the same time yet he fails to find the man. When he asks the manager where the navy-haired man is, he tells him they never had any bartender with colored hair. Doyoung apologizes and quickly leaves.

However a new feeling of uneasiness settles in his stomach. 

-

First month of the second semester passes like a blur. The not-so-much-of-a-stranger stranger is back at his antics, following Doyoung as far as he can. Even though relief washes over Doyoung when the man is back yet the uneasiness in his stomach stays the same. Who is this man and why is he following him?

It’s midnight and just like always the man covers his thoughts and dreams.

-  
Eyes, something is watching him. He knows from the way an urge to look back has taken over his senses. He knows from the way goosebumps rise on his skin. The footsteps behind him only prove his point further. From the corner of his eye, he watches the dark silhouette behind him. He turns as he watches the silhouette turn with him. He knows that the unwelcomed presence behind him is aware of the conscious turns he takes. He knows that his follower knows he is being tested. By now, judging from the bold moves, he knows who his follower is. After all, his follower is not a stranger to him. 

It’s scary. Doyoung has never been out with the man after the sun has set. It has always been at morning hours or after class hours. A time zone when he could see his face. A time zone in which he never felt as if he was a prey. However with the moon hiding behind the clouds all Doyoung can see of the man is nothing but a silhouette. His expressions, what he is carrying, his eyes. Everything is covered. It causes shivers to run down Doyoung’s spine. 

For the first time since they met Doyoung feels unsafe. He stops underneath a streetlight and turns towards the body hidden in the shadows.

“Why are you following me?” It’s the first time he speaks to his follower on purpose. The first time he tries to have a conversation. He hopes he looks brave, hopes that his stalker does not see the way his hands are trembling or the way his voice dies down towards the end. His hopes are crushed when he hears a chuckle from the figure.

“Do I make you that scared Kim Dongyoung?” Doyoung stiffens at his birth name. HE does not remember giving the guy his name. Does not remember seeing any of his friends when he was with the man. His stomach churns. 

“Who are you?” He can’t control the shake in his voice. Not when the man is looking at him with his dimpled-smile, with that glint in his eyes. 

“Are your fantasies nice Doyoungie? Covered with me and me only.” Doyoung takes a step back, he takes a step forward.

“What about the pleasure? Is the thought of me pleasing enough?” Doyoung looks around, anywhere in hopes of seeing someone to save him. The only thing he sees is darkness. A drowning darkness. The only light illuminating the darkness comes from the streetlight he is under. The other streetlights are not working. 

“Who are you?” Doyoung asks again. The man only smiles wider. His eyes glitch red. Doyoung does the only thing he can think of.

He runs. 

He dashes away from the man, into the darkness that hugs him. Dark, everything is too dark. He can’t see yet he runs. Wind caresses him as he runs away from the man. He only stops once he sees the very familiar building of his dorms. He reaches for the door and pulls yet the entrance doesn’t budge. He pushes. Nothing. 

“You can’t escape me Doyoungie.”

His scream is muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote. I just hope y'all like it


End file.
